


Falling in love with you isn't foolish

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Softness, Surrogacy, baby acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Wang Yibo feels like he’s at the top of the world.He finally has his own little family after so many struggles. He has his handsome and courageous husband with whom he has planned to spend the rest of his life since the first time he has met him. He has his little newly born son whom he has known for over eight and a half months but whom he has only met a few hours ago.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Falling in love with you isn't foolish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feitadehistorias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feitadehistorias/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Natália !!!!!

Wang Yibo feels like he’s at the top of the world.

He finally has his own little family after so many struggles. He has his handsome and courageous husband with whom he has planned to spend the rest of his life since the first time he has met him. He has his little newly born son whom he has known for over eight and a half months but whom he has only met a few hours ago.

His son is beautiful.

Although they have wanted to adopt, in the end, they have applied for a surrogate. A child sharing genes with one of them is more than they could have hoped. They have wanted to be selfish. And now, they have their Suo’er in their nursery.

The charged tension that has been present in their home in anticipation to welcoming their son has, at last, dispersed.

Yibo can feel the knot of nerves weighing down his chest lightens until it disappears. His shoulders aren’t up to his ears in their tense state. And what he loves is how his husband is relaxed and happy.

Xiao Zhan hasn’t left their son’s side since he has been placed in the nursery. He has been so excited the whole week he hasn’t slept more than three hours per night. Instead, he has spent all his available time to clean their home several times fearing it hasn’t been clean enough for the baby.

But at last, their son is home. And Xiao Zhan can’t let him out of his sight for he is scared that all of this is just a dream. He has waited so long to finally be able to marry the man he has loved. He has waited so long to be able to have a son of his own.

Suo’er is his own flesh and blood. He still can’t believe he finally has this.

Xiao Zhan has dreamt of this day. Well, in his dreams, Suo’er has been Yibo’s son. Suo’er has had Yibo’s genes instead of his own. Suo’er has been so adorable that one morning, Xiao Zhan hasn’t been able to keep this to himself. He has turned to his husband and has told him. Xiao Zhan has been nervous at first because he hasn’t known if he has been going too fast. But Yibo has surprised him when he has only smiled this tender smile that he reserved for Xiao Zhan’s eyes only.

The dancer has just said “OK. Let’s have a child.”

Xiao Zhan has been ecstatic, he will have a little Yibo with him. A little child that looks as cute as Yibo.

However, his husband has been firm when he has told him that their first child together will be Xiao Zhan’s. 

And what a pleasant surprise ! The way Yibo has insisted they use Xiao Zhan’s genes, even though the singer doesn’t know why - he isn’t as cute or as handsome as Yibo - and how casually Yibo has mentioned the possibility of another child later.

No.

Yibo has been serious. He hasn’t mentioned a possibility at all. He has mentioned a certitude.

They will have another child after Suo’er.

And faced with those realizations what could Xiao Zhan have done but cry and laugh at the same time ?

His husband will give him everything and anything his heart wishes. How has he lucked out to have this kind and this loving of a partner ? Xiao Zhan doesn’t feel like he deserves all those good things happening. But he still feels grateful that he has it all.

Now, here he is. Hands gripping the edge of Suo’er’s cradle, feet planted on the side. He fears moving away.

And that’s how Yibo finds him when he comes into the nursery.

As he has expected and feared, Xiao Zhan is struggling with the fact that they finally have what they have desired for a long time. He is bottling all of his feelings inside instead of voicing them out.

Wang Yibo wraps a strong arm around the slim waist and places one hand under the tight fists. Gently, he coaxes the fingers to let go of the baby’s cradle to hold onto his palm. Both dainty hands fit in his palm.

Silently and carefully, Yibo leads Xiao Zhan back to their living room and hugs him tight.

“It’s okay, BaoBao. Suo’er is home. Suo’er is staying with us. You are staying with us. Let’s be happier as a family together.”

“Bo-ge…” Xiao Zhan buries his face in the younger man’s chest as he sobs in relief.

“That’s right. Let it all out.” Yibo hummed softly under his breath. He holds Xiao Zhan tight against him as if he wants to hide him from the world.

“Bo-ge ! We have a baby ! Suo’er is here !” Xiao Zhan is laughing through his tears as his nervous energy settles down.

“Yes, BaoBao. Good job, we have a beautiful kid. Suo’er is as handsome and cute as BaoBao.”

As Xiao Zhan laughs, Yibo sways them from side to side while he gently teases the singer.

“Yibo~ ! Don’t say things like that !” Xiao Zhan’s face reddens in embarrassment as they continue to sway.

Wang Yibo doesn’t reply and just chuckles.

They spend time in their embrace basking each other’s presence.

“Thank you.” Xiao Zhan looks into Yibo’s eyes and brightly smiles. Yibo is subjugated by the happiness emanating from his husband. “Thank you for loving me, Yibo. Thank you for taking care of me and spoiling me. Sometimes, I don’t feel like I deserve it because I don’t know what I did to have you. But I will always be grateful for everything you do and for being in my life.”

Moved, Yibo silently stares at his husband before putting a big hand in the latter’s hair and slotting their mouths together. They share a deep and emotional kiss for a long time expressing without words things that needn’t be voiced between them.

Letting go of Xiao Zhan’s lips with a soft ‘plop’ sound, Yibo gives a last long lick on the singer’s upper lip before he chews on the bottom lip. Xiao Zhan is left panting and a little teary from the sensations.

“I am the one who is thankful for having your love and for being able to love you. I’m grateful we never gave up on each other and still continue to support each other. I am glad that you accepted my love without calling me a fool. You have always taken me seriously even when I told you that I fell in love with you at first sight. Never have you ever seen me as being too immature to recognize love. In fact, the one you doubt has always been yourself but never have you ever questioned my love or my capacity to love you. You have always trusted me to know myself. You have always trusted me to guard you from others. And I thank you for making me the happiest man in the whole world. From today on, let’s work towards our happy end together.”

While he has been talking, Yibo has pressed their foreheads together so Xiao Zhan can hear his words and keep them in his heart. From this distance, he can clearly see the tears clinging to Xiao Zhan’s lashes. He can also feel the tremors traveling all over his body as his chest trembles from his repressed sobs.

“BoBo~! Sniff…. you can’t say things like that without warning me ! Sniff… Y-You can’t … sniff… I’m nothing impressive ! And when did you get so eloquent ?! Sniff !”

Xiao Zhan loses his battle against his tears and hides in the crook of Yibo’s neck as he tries to calm himself.

Wang Yibo smiles in a fond and helpless way. He hasn’t meant to make his beautiful husband cry. He has only wanted to tell him how grateful he is for his love for having the chance to live the rest of his life with him. But it would seem this day has been too emotional already for Xiao Zhan.

Well. It’s alright. He’s just glad Xiao Zhan isn’t shedding tears of sorrow.

Yibo rubs the length of Xiao Zhan’s back to soothe him while his other arm takes its favourite spot on the other man’s lower back. He knows how much Xiao Zhan likes to feel his arms around him. He has once told him he feels safe in his arms this way, especially when he’s feeling vulnerable.

The singer sobs one last time before taking a deep breath and laughs at himself in a self-deprecating way.

“Look at me ! Today I’m a mess !”

“You’re beautiful as always. And Suo’er has inherited your genes. He’ll be the most sought after boy in the neighborhood and the kindest just like his BaBa.” Yibo cups Xiao Zhan’s cheek and rubs at the traces of tears at the corner of his eye making the other bashfully smile.

Feeling geedy, Yibo takes Xiao Zhan back in his swaying and staring straight in the other’s eyes he begins to softly sing a melody.

 _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_ _  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Song : Can't Help Falling In Love With You - Elvis Presley


End file.
